goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Say Cheese and Die — Again!/TV episode
"Say Cheese and Die... Again" is the eighteenth episode of season three of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the sixty-second episode overall. It premiered on February 28, 1998 on Fox Kids Network. Cast *Patrick Thomas as Greg Banks *Louis Del Grande as Mr. Saur *Jennie Lévesque as Shari Walker (as Jennie Levesque) *Paula Barrett as Mrs. Banks *Christopher Redman as Terry Banks *Alison Acton as Marci (as Alison Aston) *Jackson Harrell as Student #1 *Paul Brogren as (uncredited) *Joshua Haddon as Student #3 (uncredited) *Jack Harrell as Jon (uncredited) *Richard McMillan as Spider a.k.a. Spidey (uncredited) Plot Differences from the book *The camera is initially located in the basement of an abandoned factory building, as opposed to a haunted house. When Greg goes back to retrieve the camera, he finds that the building has been razed, except for the basement level where he finds the camera hidden away. *While Dr. Fredericks was not seen or mentioned in Say Cheese and Die — Again!, he can be seen during flashbacks in this episode. Also, when Greg learns that the Coffman House was sold and demolished, he screams into the sky, blaming Dr. Fredericks. *Doug and Mr. Banks do not make an appearance. *In the series, Greg and Shari revert back to normal within moments of his brother reversing the photo's, and has a moment of suspense. Greg's brother works fast to alter the pictures, all the while Greg continues to grow, his jeans ripping open, while Shari is close to becoming skeleton. Greg tries to get her to eat a candy bar, but Shari barely has the energy to move. Greg calls out to Shari just as his brother finishes. The two having reverted back to normal by the time he leaves the dark room. *Jonathan is as a young adult security guard, who tries to confiscate the camera from Greg, only to end up as the camera's next victim/target when Greg accidentally snaps his picture (although he merely takes a nasty fall, as opposed to having his foot pierced by a nail). *In the book, Spidey is said to be dead. In the TV show, it's said that he's still alive (since the TV version of "Say Cheese and Die" ended with Greg's bullies taking a picture of themselves and Spidey -- who was trapped in the camera -- being released), but isn't seen in the episode (unless one were to count the flashbacks of Greg's previous encounter and Spidey's "Say cheese!" line at the end). *The climax takes place for one day, as opposed to the book, where the climax takes place in a matter of at least a week. *The ending is different. In the book, Mr. Saur takes the camera and takes a picture of the class, with Greg trying to stop him and the story ending on that note. On the TV version, Mr. Saur takes a picture of himself and the picture shows him balding and scared. Mr. Saur dismisses the picture's prediction as a camera trick until he runs his fingers through his hair and his hair comes off in his hands, with the entire class laughing at him as he continues to lose more of his hair. Home releases "Say Cheese and Die... Again" was released on DVD on September 7, 2010, as the second episode on Say Cheese and Die. It was rereleased with new cover and disc art on September 11, 2012. It was included in a 3-Pack Thriller DVD on August 26, 2014. Trivia *While this is the sequel to "Say Cheese and Die", the actors and actresses are different from the ones who played the characters from the previous episode. For example, Greg is now played by Patrick Thomas instead of Ryan Gosling. The episode nonetheless makes use of flashbacks from its prequel. *Patrick Thomas (as Greg) had to wear a fat suit and prosthetic makeup when Greg becomes fully obese *The picture that was taken that made Shari disappear/vanished is seen with her initially in it, and then her image fading away, unlike the first episode, which only pictured the tree she was standing under. *A poster of Party of Five is visible on Greg's bedroom wall. *In the last scene of the episode, the viewer can see the names of students on Mr. Saur's roster. Most of the names belong to people who worked on the Goosebumps television series: **Alan Doucette and Jaclyn Shoub worked in the art department. **The name "Katy Trpn" is short for Katy Turpin, a member of the transportation department. **David Forsyth was an assistant director for the series. **Ian Brock was in charge of art direction and series design. **Christine MacLean worked on set decoration. **Lena Cordina was a producer for the series. **With the exception of Greg and Shari, the only name on the list to not belong to a member the show's production team was Dan Belley. Dan Belley is a stunt coordinator and stunt actor, but he isn't known to have worked on the Goosebumps television series. Gallery File:Saycheeseanddieagain 1.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 2.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 3.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 4.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 5.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 6.jpg Say Cheese and Die... Again - Jennie Lévesque 1.jpg Say Cheese and Die... Again - Patrick Thomas 1.jpg fatpat1aa.jpg|Patrick Thomas in Goosebumps fatpat1aaa.jpg fatpat1aaaad.jpg|Patrick Thomas (in a fat suit) in Say Cheese and Die Again fatpat1a.jpg|Patrick Thomas (wearing a fat suit and makeup effects) in Say Cheese and Die...Again Videos Goosebumps say cheese and die again promo Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver Category:One-part episodes